


gay concerto interlude

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [5]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Classical Music, M/M, Tchaikovsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: sacrilege tbh
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	gay concerto interlude

Brett's playing Tchaikovsky rather idly, thinking about some new ideas for videos. He doesn't even notice when the notes trail off as he gets more into his thoughts, and he's switching his bow from right to left hand and reaching for a pen to write stuff down before he forgets it when Eddy says, "No, keep going."

He's sitting slumped on the couch, watching Brett with an intense expression. Brett grabs the pen and quickly scribbles a couple of notes on a corner of a random notebook page before throwing it down again. 

"Keep playing," Eddy says. "I like it."

"Really," Brett says. 

Eddy just nods, slightly, like he's the judge at an audition or something. Brett's kind of feels like he's at an audition now, all of Eddy's attention laser-focussed on him. He feels strangely nervous. It's just Eddy, he reminds himself, and sets his bow onto the string and starts from the beginning, trying to play as best as he can. He breathes with the music, concentrating on hitting all of the notes clearly and cleanly, losing himself in the melody to get away from Eddy's unnerving stare. When he hits the chords of the first subject, Eddy inhales sharply, and Brett looks up, sees Eddy's nostrils flare. He slumps a little more into the couch, spreading his legs a little. Oh. Eddy _likes_ it. 

Brett gets more confident in his playing, showing off, directing every passionate and flirtatious bow stroke at Eddy.

Eddy's breath hitches again, then slows down, like he's trying to control himself. He closes his eyes, his hand slipping down across his stomach.

Brett lets his bow strokes turn into caresses, uses his vibrato like he would drop kisses on Eddy's ears and down his neck. Eddy's hand creeps down to his waistband, like he's trying to be subtle about it. His legs fall open wider. Brett's playing gets lighter, teasing, drawing out the shimmering notes. Eddy's eyelids slit open, his eyes dark pools behind his heavy lids. His fingers dip just below his waistband and press there. 

Brett lets the mood of the music carry him, his bowing more aggressive as he attacks the next section. He might be giving the worst performance or the best performance of his life, he doesn't know, but he can feel every note vibrating through his fingers, his blood, his bones. It's giving him chills down his spine. He's played the notes to this concerto a million times, but it's never felt _this_ alive before. Not even when he was performing with a full orchestra. 

Somewhere during the finale of the 1st movement, he forgets to breathe, so caught up in the expression on Eddy's face, the lines of desire so clearly etched upon it. He inhales deeply as soon as he draws his bow off the strings after the final chord. He feels lightheaded, from more than just lack of oxygen.

"Put your violin down and come over here." Eddy's voice is a strange, deep growl. 

Brett obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before “tchaikovsky is like, your piece” and the whole 2 mil subs thing. holy shit i feel so validated


End file.
